I'm a what?
by Esca249
Summary: (SET 9 1/2 YEARS BEFORE MAIN STORY) There's never been anything very special about me. I work as an assistant for an insane Vice-Admiral, pushing paperwork and making sure he wakes up to make his meetings on time. Ordinary right? So how did I end up in a meeting being told I'm a witch?
1. PROLOGUE

_So where do I begin? A name I suppose should be as good place as any to start. And perhaps you'd like to know a little bit about me as well before I get started with where my story begins. My story starts out as an ordinary day at work. Rounding up my boss to make sure that he attends his meetings on time, picking up and submitting paperwork etc,etc,etc. Normal right? Little did I know that at the end of this ordinary day my life would be turned upside down forevermore. My tale is one full of adventure, whimsical magic, new friends and secret enemies. And once I get further into my story, perhaps I'll even tell you about how I came to fall in love. My name is Laputa Laurel. And this ladies and gentlemen is where my story begins._


	2. Ready, set , go!

*Knock knock*

..."Vice-Admiral?" No answer.

...*knock knock*

"Vice-Admiral Garp you have a meeting in 15 minutes with Vice-Admiral Sengoku sir."

Still no answer. "SIR?" *Jiggles locked door handle trying to force it open.*

PAUSE-

[ The person trying to open the office door? Yes that's me. My name is Laputa Laurel. A lot of Ls yes I know, age 28 dark brown hair and green eyes. I think my eyes are my best feature between you and me. And I'm the personal secretary to the Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp. Who if my hunch is correct, is currently trying to avoid work by hiding in his office.]

Alright this is getting ridiculous. Pulling out the key copy Sengoku was smart enough to have made for me ( bless that man for his forethought.) I'm able to unlock the door and finally get into the office.

 _Now where is ...really? Really Garp?_

" Sir if you'd come out from under the desk you now have 10 minutes to get to Sengokus office." "NO!" Cried the black dress shoes I spy with my little eye under Garps desk. "Sir, the meeting is just to go over new recruits and artillery stocks. It'll take half an hour at the least an hour at the most and all day after Sengoku is done yelling at you if you keep stalling and miss the meeting entirely." Was my reply.

I heard a scoff from under his desk. "He can't yell at me if he can't find me Laurel!"

 _Deep breath. Remind myself that this is Vice-Admiral Garp. This man is regarded highly for his work in the Marines. He is a hero, he is an adult and...currently a pain in my ass. And as much as I would enjoy forcing him to work the man is a mountain and I have trouble swatting a fly. However bribery on the other hand..._

"Garp sir if you get up and get to the meeting in" checks watch "5 minutes then I'll make those lemon blueberry muffins you enjoy so much." "Really?" _Ah now he comes out of hiding...well just the head so far._

I smile sweetly. "Yes sir, now please head to Sengokus office for your meeting." "Bwahahahahahaha! Any meeting is worth sitting through for your baking girlie!" And there he goes. Out the door and down the hall at top speed scaring the bejesus out of the new recruits.

Absolutely amazing on what a pan of muffins can do for that mans motivation. I do hope he doesn't break down Sengokus door again. Last time he did it the moral of his men was irritated for a week after Sengoku stopped yelling. Because of course Garp made them do all of the repairs while he laughed. Training he calls it.

Sadist.

Well thats that. Now where did he place that pay information? I need to get that to accounting so the men actually get paid this week. Not on the desk, not in the drawers...oh god is that a sandwich? Is it supposed to be that shade of blue? *SLAM*... I think it moved but I'm not opening it again just to make sure. I swear this man really needs to organize his office better. Last months papers are mixed in with the current weeks.

"Arararara. What's got you fuming Laurel?" Comes a deep voice from behind me and making me jump in the process. "Vice-Admiral Kuzan good morning to you as well." I snapped. "And I'm trying to find the mens pay information so I can get it submitted for payday. Vice-Admiral Garp seems to have...misplaced it again. And please stop sneaking up on me. You do it every time after I tell you to stop and every time you continue to startle me." I say. "Ah. You do tell me that, but it's more fun to see you jump." He replied cheekily.

This man is Vice-Admiral Kuzan. One of the laziest men I have ever met in my life, he always seems to be taking a nap. Extremely tall just like most other Marines and full of mischief whenever the mood strikes him. Dark hair and skin, round sunglasses a blue Marine issued shirt with a bandanna to match. He tops it off with a long black jacket and grey dress pants and you have his look down to the tee. Odd how this seems to be his only outfit.

"Haha, now are you going to help me find it or are you going to stand there and mock me?"

"Arararara, did you check the top of the cabinet? You know Garp likes to toss things up there if he deems them unimportant." _(which is mostly all his paperwork)_

Said cabinet is 8 feet tall next to my 5'6 frame. I look up at the cabinet frowning at it as if daring it to be so tall. Chuckling comes from the corner. " Too short miss?" The mocking is soooooo clear in his voice. "If you would stop teasing me Kuzan sir and check? I really would like to make sure people get paid this week." His 9'11 body easily checking the top of the cabinet and low and behold there is the document I've been looking for.

"Thank you." Quickly snatching it from his hands before he can tease me more about my height. And dashing out the door to make my way to the Finance Department to submit it. "Say hello to Garp for me!" He yells. Smiling I wave my hand in the air in acknowledgment. The first hour into my morning of work so far.

Yay.


	3. Potato soup

Why?

Why is my luck so terrible? All I wanted was to go take a lunch and what happened? Iggnies happened. Iggnies 'Club Foot' Roan. Ensign in Garps unit. Baby face clumsy clumsy Iggnies. Turns the corner at top speed and smashs into me in the process. All the folders filled with paperwork and letters that need to be mailed by the coo are flying in the air in a split second and where am I?

On the ground bum first and what was that cracking? Oh...I think that was my hip bone. "Miss Laputa! I am so sorry I was in a rush!" _(OBVIOUSLY!)_ "Are you ok miss? By the All Blue Vice-Admiral Garp is going to kill me! Here let me help you."

Oh god. He want to help? What do I do? If he helps then there's a damn good chance that things will get worse. _Smile. Just smile. Put him at ease and send him on his way._

"It's alright Ensign Iggnies. Accidents happen and I'm alright _(minus the fact that I think my ass is cracked)_ so I'll pick up everything since I know what order it all needs to go in after all." "Ma'am! Please allow me to assist you in someway! Did the fall hurt you? Can I help you to the infirmary?!" "That's really not needed, What's got you all in a rush today?" I say as I'm picking up the documents. "Its one of the recruits ma'am. Garp was running them through a training exercise with several of the newbies and it ended with them being thrown around by the Vice-Admiral into the air. One of them was sent through an office window and trashed said office in the process."

I stand up with my newly collected folders. "Garp has done things like this many times before and its not usually such a panic that follows Iggnies." "Yes ma'am but this office happens to belong to Vice-Admiral Sakazuki." Was the horrifying response from the still shaking Ensign. _Sakazuki?! That scowling, storm cloud, constantly angry angst filled Marine of Absolute Justice?! Oh my god if those repairs aren't done quickly before he gets back to his office he'll raise hell within the ranks._

"Go now! Don't worry about the damage reports. Just fill me in on the supplies you need later and I'll take care of the damage costs!" No wonder he was running around in such a panic. "Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am!" As we go our separate ways I can hear shouting as he narrowly evades someone carrying...is that a chicken?

I don't want to know. Keep walking, keep walking. Need to find Garp after lunch to make sure he'll be attending the Shichibukai meeting at 2. Lunch sounds really nice about now. I even brought leftovers from home. Homemade potato soup with a roll. Yum. Maybe the pavilion is empty so I can relax there.

Lord knows with this job I need all the peace I can get when I can get it.

 **AUTHORS NOTES.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE! I DO OWN LAPUTA LAUREL.**

 **P.S.**

 **THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FAN FICTION SO PLEASE DROP A REVIEW IF YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR.**


	4. Found

Lunch was nice. The soup came out wonderfully reheated. The sun was warm and bright and the wind had a small breeze that cooled my skin as I sat in the shade of the pavilion.I can hear the sea water lapping against the stone walls that surround Marineford. Chocolate strands of hair lifts from my shoulders and plays in the breeze, it's so quiet in this spot. Barely anyone uses it since its so far away from the training grounds and the main areas. My own small area of temporary paradise for the days spent working in a job that rarely offers a semblance of peac..."GIRLIE!"

...

 _Damnit he found me._

"Bwahahahahaha, so this is where you've been hiding!" Closing my lunch container I take a brief moment to take in the peace one last time before responding. "Garp sir I am still on my lunch hour and I have 15 minutes left before I need to report back to work."

Why is he digging through my bag? "Ahhhh! You didn't bring me any lunch!" _( Stop pouting Garp you are an adult )_ " No sir, I brought MY lunch as I don't supply your meals. That's what the canteen is for. You can always get someone to bring food to your office if you don't want to make the trek across the building." "Bah. Its not as tasty as your food though. Bring me food tomorrow! And those muffins you said you'd make!"

"Mah mah sir. I don't get paid enough to make your meals. Go to the canteen." _Seriously? This man puts away two of my paychecks without trying in one sitting. No way in hell I'm getting pulled into this._ "Wah! My cute secretary is so mean!"

Double handed compliment if I've ever heard one right there.

Well my break is over now. No getting away from him now. "Sir you have a second meeting this afternoon at two with the Shichibukai, Vice-Admiral Sengoku, Fleet Admiral Kong and a member of the Gorosei. It'll take several hours from what I understand so I highly recommend you getting something to eat before that time. After all, the only thing that will be provided at the meeting is tea."

"Urgh. These meeting are so dull. I need to be back in the New World tracking down the last of Rogers crew and Newgate and bringing them to JUSTICE!" _( Sure. I'm positive he just misses the fighting and the chance to throw house sized cannonballs to his scrappy hearts content. )_

"I'm sure you'll be back to it in no time at all. But for now please go and eat or have someone deliver you lunch from the canteen. There are notes that Sengoku sent over in your office. I placed them on your desk and you need to review them before the meeting starts. And the Warlords should be arriving at anytime within the next two hours if they aren't already here. From what I understand all seven will be in attendance. So you and Sengoku will need to keep the peace if things go south."

"Damn. Alright alright Laurel I'll be going then. Avoid the Shichibukai if possible. Last time Hancock was here she almost got you to her ship convinced you'd make a great addition to Amazon Lily."

That's right how could I forget. _As much as I try. It was practically traumatizing._ The crazy woman convinced herself because I'm an intelligent female that I was destined to become her subordinate. Her damn snake Salome had gotten me halfway to her ship before Lieutenant Commander Smoker was able to pry it off and get me to safety.

Nutty as a fruitcake that woman.

Picking up my bag I'm leaving the pavilion as Garp says one more thing. "Also be cautious around the new Warlord. This is his third time visiting to Marineford and I don't enjoy his visits here in the least. He's manipulative and enjoys toying with people much more than the other Warlords."

Blinking in confusion I'm trying to think. _New Warlord? Oh yes he was just offered the position some six months ago. A pink chicken of a man Garp had mentioned once or twice. If I remember right, the first meeting afterwards Garp had been mumbling something about plucking feathers and tar._

"Yes sir. I'll do my best to keep my distance."

Bah. I would have bitten my tongue of I knew then that my terrible luck from earlier had only just begun.

 **AUTHORS NOTES**

 **I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE. I OWN MY O.C. LAPUTA LAUREL.**


	5. Lost my shoe

Walking and going over a checklist by a stairway...definitely not my best moment for the day that's for sure. As I'm falling only a few thoughts are running through my brain.

 _Did I just lose a shoe? Yes, yes I did. And I'm pretty sure someone is shouting but I don't want to open my eyes to see who. Too scary. Second time I've fallen and dropped everything today, only this time it's totally my fault for being so absentminded. Perhaps Iggnies has been rubbing off on me._

*THUMP*

 _Am I dead? Did someone catch me?_

"Fufufufufu, a cute little woman falling from the sky? Why this must be my lucky day." Well this voice doesn't sound familiar in the least. And something is most definitely tickling my nose. Opening my eyes all I see is pink. Pink feathers everywhere, rubbing against my nose making it twitch and fluttering against my cheeks. _What in the?_

Peeking though thick lashes I start to analyze the situation I've quite literally fallen into. A white shirt with red flames framing tan skin is the first thing I see. Taking my gaze upwards...and up and up. Damn another super tall person. Blond hair, oddly flared sunglasses and a large Cheshire grin.

I would have preferred falling I think. I don't like the feel of this man...speaking of feels, his hand had better not be moving to where I think it's headed. "Fufufufufu, are mute or stupid woman?" _Mute?! Stupid?! Oh how rude!_

" I am neither. Just in shock that someone actually caught me and I'm not suffering from a concussion while lying on the floor. And if you would PLEASE REMOVE YOUR HAND it is not appreciated where it's currently at." I snapped out. _Did his grin just get wider? Oh dear._

" I thank you for the assistance however, I wouldn't have enjoyed ending up in the infirmary." "Ooooooo, I'd go ahead and put her down Doflamingo," _Doflamingo?! That Warlord Garp wanted me to avoid?!_ "Garp looks as though he's going to implode."

 _Who said that? Who...never mind, only one person in Marineford has that drawl. Vice-Admiral Borsalino. What is he doing here? I wasn't aware he was back in Marineford yet. Oh look and there's Garp. I didn't know his face could turn that color._

"Down Doflamingo! Put her DOWN!" Garp spat out.

"But what will you do if I don't want to Garp? I do like a feisty woman and she fell into me after all." Mocked the blonde. _Oh great a pissing match. Well this has gone on long enough._ "I'm perfectly capable of walking. If you would please put me down I'd like to get back to work now." His chest vibrates as he shakes with laughter. "Fufufufufu, how polite. Tell me woman do you have any settings other than polite?"

Wiggling loose from the chickens grasp _(more like a flamingos really)_ " Manners always matter." I quipped over my shoulder as I walk across the tiled floor to make my way to my lost red shoe before it gets lost in the commotion. _I really do like this pair of flats. They're super comfortable to walk around all of Marineford in. I'd really hate to lose them._ Grabbing my runaway flat I'm hopping on my left foot in order to slip it onto my right when it occurs to me that I never heard anyone leave. Now that I think about it I believe I can still hear Garp huffing and puffing in the back like some sort of demented steam engine. Turning around I take in the situation fully now that I've gotten my bearings. A large pink birdman (Doflamingo) Garp of course, and at some point in me getting loose Garps now between myself and a cluster of people like a guard dog.

Who else is there? I was distracted by Garp. Lets see, Borsalino, Crocodile (the jokes I could make on that hook) Jimbe and now Kuzan is walking up to the group. _Mah mah just what did I walk into?_ "Garp sir I'll be taking my leave now. My apologies for the accident. I wasn't paying attention." "Good idea. Go ahead and get back to work. I'll see you tomorrow." He growled out not taking his eyes off the grinning blonde. "Yes sir."

As I'm walking away I hear a mumbled comment from Kuzan about me getting myself into troublesome situations. It's not my fault!

I blame the job and the coworkers that come with it.


	6. Egg

**At the very tip top of Marineford there is a door. And when you open that door you'll end up in a large room with an eccentric group of people there. Seated at the the heavy wooden table sits the Royal Shichibukai, five Vice-Admirals, one newly promoted Admiral and the Marines Fleet Commander. Standing by the window learning on a cane is a member of the Gorosei, his hat framing his gray hair as he clutches an object wrapped in a black velvet cloth.**

Turning around from his view the elderly man walks to the from of the table where Fleet Admiral sits and places the wrapped object on the space in front of him. "This object was excavated from the country of Alabasta one year ago. It has the potential to offer great power to the World Government. One thousand years ago the last of the witches died out. And in this day and age witches are known to only appear in story books for children. However I assure you that they most definitely did exist."

He tugs the velvet from the artifact revealing a iridescent egg with a golden branch wrapped around it. All eyes were on this artifact. It was pretty yes, but what exactly was its importance? " This egg is used for magical rebirth. A legendary creature of some sorts resides within it. It is said to glow in the presence of one able to inherit and wield the lost art of magic. And the creature inside is told to be of great importance to the next heir."

" I have exposed this to as many people as I could come into contact with at the World Government. And Fleet Admiral Kong has had possession of it for the past several months to see if any Marines can awaken its properties. However no man or woman so far has succeeded." As you may have already noticed the egg has not glowed in the presence of anyone currently in this room. So over the next several hours you will bring in your subordinates and I will see if anyone is able to become the next magical heir."

 **END MEETING SCENE**

 _Seven o'clock it's seven o'clock I could practically sing with joy!_ Finally done for the day. And all I want is my tiny couch is my pajamas, ice cream, and that book I'm halfway through. All the paperwork is filed, folders and their designated areas, documents stamped and submitted and I was even able to organize Garps desk. _I know it's a lost cause by I still have to try!_

The door is locked and I'm practically skipping down the hall I'm so happy. Don't get me wrong, I love my job most days. But I'll love it less if I stay 24/7. "Miss Laurel! Can I ask you a favor before you leave?" Turning around I noticed the person calling out for me is none other than Mrs. Potts, one of the heads of the household staff. "Dearie I know you're on your way out but the big meeting room upstairs is called for tea replacement. Would you mind dropping off a cart for me?" Now normally I'd be sighing because all I want to do is get back to my apartment (all non military personal get a small apartment unit at the very back of the building away from the military barracks.) However Mrs. Potts is one of the most delightful people I've ever met. She always has some treat for me whenever I go by the kitchens, and reminds me of my late grandmother.

"Mah mah, of course I don't mind Mrs. Potts. Do you have everything ready?" "Oh thank you dearie! You're always such a hard worker. Come along then and I'll get you all set up." As we walk to the kitchens I can't help but get a knot in my stomach. A feeling is there. An indescribable one.

 **BACK IN THE MEETING ROOM**

"That's the last of them sir. There is no one left to test." Fleet Admiral Kong said eyeing the aged man. No Marine or Shichibukai subordinate have caused any change in the artifact." Sighing deeply the Gorosei accepts the comment with a heavy heart. "It was a wild goose chase anyway, there was a slim chance that after a millennia that it would respond to anyone at all." He looks longingly at the egg. What a wondrous occasion it would have been to see something so mysterious come to life. The glory the Marines and the World Government would have had to have someone within their ranks ascend to magic. And if by chance a pirate would have activated the egg, well either they would accept the Government's generous proposal or it would have been an unavoidable loss. After all control was what this meeting was all about.

Tsuru spoke " We will be having a new batch of recruits in three months would it be possible for us to try again then?" " Yes, I suppose simply being persistent is the best plan of action at this point in time. For now the egg will stay with Fleet Admiral Kong." He replied. The velvet cloth is placed back over the egg and in an act of finality. Getting up he walks over to the open window and gazes out into the night sky. Billions of stars winking at him as if mocking his despair. At that moment Rear Admiral Dalmatian opens the door. " Sir? There's a fresh tea delivery asking for permission to enter." Kong waves his hand in acceptance as a tea trolley pushed by none other than Garps secretary enters.

 **POV**

Alright, get in and get home. This is the mission. There's the Marines at one end of the table and the Warlords at the other end. Garps clearly wanting to fall asleep but he's being a trooper. *Blink blink shut* goes his eyes, awww looks like he's finally out for the count. *WHAM*... _Sengoku was tipping his chair necessary?_ "I'm awake damnit!" Kuzan and Borsalino looks amused by Garp and Sengokus antics and the newly promoted Admiral Sakazuki aka Akainu _( Really? Why did you think that's a good idea Kong? )_ is simply glaring at the table like it personally offended him. Kong has his face in his palms gazing thoughtfully at some black thing on the table and the Warlords are no better. Moria is following Garps lead, Mihawk has his hat over his eyes and Crocodile and Jimbe have their eyes shut as well. Although I don't think they're sleeping. Hancock leans against Salmoe a irritated look gracing her features and Doflamingo is looking at the same object Kong is with a calculating look.

 _I'm distracting myself, focus! In and out mission. In and out._ Briskly walking up to the table I'm collecting all the used teapots and replacing new ones with warmers. _Why do I feel so warm?_ "What the?!" Turning around hand still on the tea trolley I see the Gorosei and Kong at the item removing the black cloth surrounding it. Was that an egg? And why is it glowing?

 **OUTSIDE POV**

The egg glows lowly and with each passing second it gets brighter and brighter, a beating is coming from it as well. *BA BUMP* *BA BUMP* sounding like a heartbeat. All tired eyes now fully awake and focused on the egg watching as it reaches its full glow illuminating the room better than any lamp or candle could.*THRUM* a iridescent ring of light comes from the egg making the room shine in a multitude of colors. Another ring. And another. But why is it reacting now? All the people in the room haven't gotten any reaction out of it all night. Except... now there's someone new. All eyes go from focusing on the egg to the new addition.

 **I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE. I OWN MY O.C.**


	7. I'm a what?

_Mission failed! Abort mission abort mission!_

Flashing red lights, loud sirens and horns are all going off loudly in my head. Every single person is looking right at me and ITS FREAKING ME THE HELL OUT!

"Bwahahahaha!" No,no,no,NO! Garp you stop laughing right now! Sengoku is rubbing his eyes muttering something along the lines of always someone or something with Garp. And Hancock is screeching something about 'her' subordinate. Maybe if I back away slowly I can get to the door and make a break for it.

"Who is this woman Kong? I thought you said all personnel had been checked?" The Gorosei is walking straight towards me. ME!... _Oh I'm well and truly fucked aren't I?_ "She's Garps secretary sir. And I said all military and pirate personnel had been tested. She's a secretary for Kamis sake. She has no military or any combat training for that matter. We have less than twenty nonmilitary employees here in Marineford. None of them were brought in and exposed to the egg." For every step I take backwards the Gorosei takes two until I'm backed into a wall while he stands in front of him. As each pulse of iridescent light comes from the egg and illuminates the room it also reflects in his pale eyes making them shine eerily as they search my eyes for some sort of answer to a question. _Breath Laurel, just deep calming breathes. It'll all be ok._

"What is your name?" _Name? Oh my name!_ "My name is Laurel sir. Laputa Laurel." Rubbing his chin thoughtfully "Laputa eh? You look frightened. Are you frightened woman?" Clutching the tea tray tightly in my grasp I nod. "Heh, do you even know how to be brave woman?" And of course this is when my self-preservation goes straight out the window. Scared of an unknown situation yes I may be but I'll be damned if I cower before anyone in this room. Eyes hardening "Brave? Bravery is not the absence of fear sir but the triumph over it. The brave person is not one who does not feel afraid, but one who conquers the fear. And yes sir I am frightened, however you don't see me screaming or running out the room in a panic now do you?" His stance stiffens as if offended and I stand my ground. Quickly catching himself he turns back to the table and walks over to the beating egg.

Gesturing me over to the table I walk slowly to his side. "Do you know what the meeting here today is about?" "No sir." "Hmmmm. Tell me Laputa what do you know about magic?" _What a silly question._ "Magic? It's a folktale, stories put together for children to listen to. Nothing more." _I still feel so odd. Why does my body keep heating up?_ "Ah yes that is what most people are brought to believe. A small history lesson for you, a millennia ago magic most certainly did exist. It was wielded by both men and women and was used for a multitude of things. Crops were always at their peak under a growth spell that would enrich the land and hunting and fishing was always plentiful, fertility spells would make sure that all wildlife would flourish so over hunting would never affect the islands population. Weather spells would make for safe travel across the sea and so much more. Kingdoms expanded and thrived with magic and made them some of the most beautiful locations in the known world. More so than anything you can see in this day and age." He gestures to the egg. "This egg is the last known artifact that can re-introduce magic this day. It is an item used to choose a person who can use magic, unlike what most people would believe magic is not limited to bloodlines. In fact only one in a million people are born with this hidden ability that could have a chance to go unnoticed for their entire lives unless properly taught."

All ears and eyes Marines and pirates alike are giving unequivocal attention to the elderly man. "The egg is basically a partnership. It contains a familiar, an unknown creature that spiritual ties itself with its chosen. And from the way it has been glowing ever since you entered the room it has quite clearly chosen you Miss. Laputa."

 _This is a joke right? There's no way I am anywhere able to do something like this. It's like I am trapped in a dream._ "Touch the egg." I'm sorry what? "Touch the egg and it will hatch. Claim your birthright Miss. Laputa, it is calling for you. I can see it clearly, you can feel a pull towards it." _A pull? Yes. Yes I can feel that, this warmth I've been feeling it's not mine. It's someones emotions. A warmth caused by happiness, of relief and excitement. All of this is coming from an egg? Who….what is in there?_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE. I OWN MY O.C.**_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE THAT THERE ARE PEOPLE ALREADY FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING MY STORY. ^_^**_

 _ **IT'S BEEN SO FUN GETTING THE OPPORTUNITY TO WRITE A STORY AND GET BOTH ENJOYMENT OUT OF THE WRITING ITSELF AND THE RESPONSE FROM OTHERS. I DO HOPE EVERYONE CONTINUES TO ENJOY THIS AS MUCH AS I AM AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IF YOU REALLY ENJOY IT!**_


	8. Ah No thank you

**GENERAL P.O.V**

"Ah, no thank you."

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't want to be a witch."

"It's magic girl, who doesn't want to wield legend itself?"

"I don't. I like my life the way it is. The most I'd use it for is cleaning my apartment. I have no use for magic, but thank you for the offer sir."

Heads are going back and forth between the verbal opponents watching the match, watching as the short secretary bows and attempts to walk away very quickly to the door. Several shocked that she'd outright refuse to accept the rarity of the situation and is attempting to escape the Gororsei by using a quick zigzag maneuver to dodge his hands and cane as he tries to either catch her or subdue her. Either way was fine with him.

"Garp! Talk some sense into your secretary!" Kong is up and blocking the door at this point. Backpedaling now she's now in the path of the table _The egg feels...sad? Mourning? Depressed? Maybe all of the above? Why am I feeling it's emotions still?_ A rough hand grabs her arm and pulls her towards a chair.

"Uahh, what's so special about you girl, that out of everyone here you of all people made the egg glow?" Trying to pull her arm from the hand that turned out to belong to Crocodile which was useless and quite simply ended up just irritating the Warlord and causing him to pull her closer until she ended up almost in the mans lap, his head tipped down till noses brush against each other. "I said girl, what makes you so special?" Smoke escapes his slightly open mouth around his cigar blowing into her face in the process.

 **P.O.V.**

 _Oh that's it. I am sick and tired of people trying to intimidate me today!_ "There is absolutely nothing special about me. I am an ordinary person trying to stay just that. Ordinary." I stop trying to get my arm back which is completely pointless I stand to my full 5'6 height, ( _which is laughable to every person in this room_ ) nose to nose I hiss "And I am most certainly not a GIRL. I am a full grown woman who sees that this is simply an intimidation game to you and I insist that you let go of my arm before Garp rips it off." Up until this point Garp and the other Vice-Admirals had been sitting at the table watching how the events played out. Kuzan and Borsalino sitting side by side placing bets on how long I could hold out on the Gorosei and Kong, Garps been just laughing the entire time while bragging to Tsuru about his secretary being able to use magic and Sengokus head is still in his hands and I'm pretty sure he's just depressed at this point listening to Garp.

But the moment Crocodile decided to grab my arm Kuzan and Garp are out of their seats, Borsalino is lifting his hand just in case and Akainu is halfway out of his seat to protect the Marines newest asset. _(Which is practically the main reason I'm trying to get the hell out of here!)_ Looking around Crocodile clicks his teeth in annoyance and releases my arm. _That's going to leave a bruise bastard!_ " You would learn well to watch your tongue woman before you lose it." "Mah mah Crocodile sir if I lost my ability to speak then who would make sure your verbal repertoire is kept on point?" Sassing back feels so good. Even though I know that after the look he cuts me he would rather gut me with his hook but doesn't want to risk the wrath of the Marines in the room. Chuckling comes from Mihawk and Doflamingo as they enjoy watching their colleague lose his match with a woman not even a fraction of their abilities.

A grinding noise comes from the table, looking up I see a horrifying sight. The egg has tipped over and has started to roll across the oak table towards me. Oh….oh no. Those feelings are back too. Only this time it's stubborn determination and there's an easy guess into what that eggs determination is. To reach me and make contact, and if that happens then my simple life is gone! Where is a good place to…aha!

The eggs is off the table making the Gorosei screech like a little village girl getting her first look at a Sea King. Now it's simply rolling in a wide circle around the chair I've ended up perching myself upon. _I know it's not the most noble thing to do but I don't want this thing to touch me!_

"Garp put me down!" "Bwahaha just accept the fact that this is what's going to happen girlie!" Picking me up with one hand off the chair and the egg with the other he taps the egg against my forehead and a loud crack fills the air as a fracture almost snaps the egg in two.

Sniffing is the first thing I realize is coming from the egg. A soft snout topped with white fur pokes out of the fracture causing the egg to shatter completely in Garps hand. Golden yellow fur, white socked feet, white tipped tail and long golden yellow pointed ears that are far too big for this tiny body are the characteristics I see. A fox. A tiny golden fox has hatched out of the egg and is looking at me with a tiny fanged grin and big purple eyes sparkling with excitement looking into mine. "Hi! It's finally nice to meet you mistress! My name is Meeko and I'm your familiar. I'm an Inari of the Fox Varity." He/she squeaks out.

…. _it talks…a fox is talking to me….a animal is talking…._

"Bwahaha. She fainted!"

 **I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE I OWN MY O.C.**


	9. Forced Dementia

*Beep* Beep*Beep*Click*

 _Is it time to wake up already? I was having the strangest dream. There was magic and an egg….so surreal…..why a dream like that….I haven't even seen a fox since Grams passing….so strange._

Clicking off my alarm I start blinking my eyes to get the sleep out of them I focus on the first thing I see. The window is open, the sun is so bright and the air is so clear. Everything is so….ordinary.

Smiling from that thought I roll over to the edge of the bed and stretch my limbs high to pop out all the kinks. Wait, why am I not in my pajamas? As a matter of fact how did I even get home? I don't even remember. _Maybe I'm coming down with something, flus are known to cause brain inflammation after all. I'll stop by the infirmary on the way to the office. No bother worrying about it now till the doctor tells me what I have. I hope I catch him on a good day, last time I stopped by he'd been furious over someone's fight that injured quite a few people. He certainly can get creative with that stethoscope when he wants to make folks suffer._

So with this in mind I do my normal routine in the morning. Coffee for the first thing though. Absolutely no one can survive without the elixir of the gods in their system _._ Shower, a change of clothes and a quick beauty moment. A quick curl of my dark brown hair, a flick of mascara and a tinted lotion for a bit of cover-up in this hot weather and I'm good to go. I have to say my most vain I get with makeup is a bold lip-color. And lately I've been addicted to a lovely plum shade that accentuates my eyes, skin and hair wonderfully. Plum is a shade of purple… _purple? Those eyes were purple. Why can't I forget that?_

Thinking about a strange dream will do me no good today. Anyhow I've got to get to the office in the next thirty minutes.

Walking across the foyer of the main lobby I notice that there is hardly any people around. It's 7:45am, where is everyone? And the few people that are lingering around all giving me friendly good mornings and wishing me luck? Luck for what? I'll check in at the office really quick and run the coffee maker there ( two cups at home is nowhere near enough to last me the day, plus sometimes I do overnights so its extremely useful to have nearby) then I'll swing by the infirmary for my flu medicine before I check the coo for any mail that need to be sorted.

Reaching my target goal I'm surprised to hear laughter coming from Garps office. It's not the laughter itself that is surprising but the fact that the second voice joining in with Garps laugh is very childlike. Perhaps his grandson is visiting? That would be so nice I haven't seen Luffy in ages. Although Ace must be very lonely on Dawn Island by himself. "Good morning Garp sir, how is your morning goi…."

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. "Girlie!" "Mistress!" "Arara Laurel good morning." *SLAM*

Oh, today's going to be a hard no from me. None of it was REAL!

In my moment of trying to cause forced dementia by hitting my head against the wall Garp opened the door with a glint in his eyes. "Ack! Let me go Garp!" "Can't do that Laurel, we need to talk about your training!" _Training?! There is no way in hell I'm going through his training. I've seen that in action with soldiers and most of them end up traumatized!_

I'm in a chair and surrounded. Garp, Kuzan and Kong are all circling me like sharks in water, and I am currently stiff as a board because there is a small lump of fur in my lap chattering away in a squeaky voice. _It wasn't Luffy it wasn't Luffy it wasn't Luffy. *Breathe* *Inhale* *Exhale* Calm* Ok, I can do this, I may be able to find a solution if I just stay calm._

"Mistress?"

"Ah, I'm sorry about that. I have to admit I thought you were a dream. And please don't call me that." "What should I call you then? You remember my name right? Its Meeko! And I'm an Inari."

A what now? Why do I feel like I've heard that term before? Did Grams mention it? It was so long ago. "Mah mah you can call me Laurel. My full name is Laputa Laurel. And what is an Inari?"

At this point everyone has sat down to join in the conversation, " We were just about to get to that when you walked in Laurel." Garp is scratching Meeko behind the ears and it looks as though they're both enjoying it immensity, Meekos little leg is tapping up and down as he sighs. Kong leans forward to get my attention "Miss Laputa, after last night we must talk about your future with the Marines. As there were…..unfortunate circumstances _(aka me fainting)_ the most we could do was return you to your residence until we could talk. Meeko has been explaining the nature of a familiar to us but wanted to wait for your arrival before going into detail anymore so there would be no repeating."

"I understand sir. However I do have one question before we start. I understand why Garps here as he's my direct commanding officer and why you are here, to represent the Marines and World Governments intentions with this new development." " You're quite right Garp, she's defiantly not naïve or unintelligent." "Bwaha I wouldn't have made her work for me if she was stupid!" _Gee thanks Garp. Love you too you blunt jerk._

"But what I don't understand is why Kuzan is here." "ARA? You serious?" "Yes, Garp and Kong make perfect sense but you have no affiliation with Garps unit outside of training sessions or when you both play pachinko to avoid work on the roof." "HEY! That's not something you tell people Laurel!" _Bite me Garp I'm so done with you right now._ "So I'll ask again, why is Kuzan here?" Kong looks at Kuzan in question and of Kuzans reply is "What? I'm nosy." _Overgrown matchstick head, flatfooted yeti bastard._

"There you go, answer given." _THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER!_

"Fine, so where exactly do we begin Meeko?"

"At the beginning Laurel of couse."

 **A/N**

 **SO MEEKO LOOKS LIKE A FENNEC FOX IN CASE ANYONE WAS WONDERING. AND INARI ARE A REAL THING WHICH WILL BE EXPLAINED NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE**


	10. Inari

"So let me explain about myself first. I am an Inari fox, a kitsune , a spiritual servant of Inari Okami who is also known as Oinari. Oinari is the kami of foxes, fertility, rice, tea and sake, of agriculture and industry and, of general prosperity and worldly success, and one of the principal kami of Shinto. In earlier times Oinari was also the patron of swordsmiths and merchants. Represented as male, female, or androgynous, Oinari is all, but none at the same time. Which is why you hear of many past magic users that have a huge impact on economy. Now, pay attention because this is where it gets interesting." *Nod nod* _Garp you don't have to do that._

"Now I know you're wondering about that whole egg situation, now when yokai come of age ("YOKAI!?" "Shut up Garp!") we have the option of applying for a position as a familiar. And if chosen by an elder of our race and shrine then we would be sealed into a orb aka egg to wait for someone to come along that would be compatible with ourselves, after all this is a lifetime partnership we need to make sure that we can get along. _That makes sense._ Every familiar is sealed with key items needed for our future partnership, these include a spell book that changes with the current skill of the user and it has all your lessons and diagrams needed for learning. And as your familiar I'll be learning and growing with you."

Kong interrupts "And you will be training for a new position that has just been implemented for your skill set. A position called High Mage that the Gorosei has told us was given to highly skilled magic users in the past."

 _And this is exactly what I was afraid of. Becoming a tool for the Government , I've seen what horror they are capable of and I will not become what they want. And that would mean….._

"Oh? That's a really high honor! But it won't be anytime soon that she'll be at a skill level to accept it." Scratching him behind his ears still Garp asks why. "Well because of her age of course. All magic users when they start to learn are always still children. But because she's already an adult she has decades of magic to learn. And all beginners magic is simplistic. Learning how to focus magic into being, and finding a focal object is essential for that by the way. Learning basic spells like changing colors and basic potions etc."

"…..I see. This is disturbing news indeed. The World Government was under the impression that a High Mage would be joining the ranks with the minimum of a year to a max of three. There is no way to speed the process?"

"Nope nope!" grinning his toothy smile Meeko explained further . "We will have to start from the beginning, there is no way to speed the learning any faster." _That's a huge relief, I got a huge amount of time to plan for the future then._

Kuzan and Garp both look relieved as well, as much as I give them a hard time and vice versa, they have been exceptionally good friends to have, and I would have been heartbroken if they would have sided with Kong.

"I see, well I will relay all this information to the Gorosei. And you'll be needing to pack as well." Kong is on his way to leave. "Pack?!" _Oh god I knew it, I'm going to be forced to go to some weird top secret facility and be exploited._

"And I need to make sure the ship is in order for us to leave tomorrow." _Garp why have you betrayed me!_ "I'm leaving Marineford Garp sir?" Meeko is in my hair sniffing muttering something about pineapples. _It's my shampoo and conditioner. Pineapple is my one of my favorite scents and fruit. Its delicious!_ " Yes Laurel, you'll be coming on my ship and sailing the New World with me starting tomorrow. After all it's the responsibility of your immediate commanding officer to make sure you're training properly after all. Bwahahahaha!"

"I can't wait Mist…er Laurel! I've never been on a ship before and Scarface and Fluffyhead, "HEY!" were telling me all about their adventures on the water! We are going to train hard together and I'll make sure that I will be the best familiar ever to you!" _Garps ship? I'll take it. It will be a hell of a lot better than going to a Government compound._ "Do you think we'll see pirates?!"

….. _oh dear Kami above I hope not. Regular pirates eh, easy enough for Garp and his crew. But easy is never a thing with Garp._

"Arara, Meeko I got you a cute bow to wear." A pink bow is shown from Kuzan. "EHHHH?! Fluffyhead I'm a boy not a girl!" _Meeko I think that should have sufficed. There is no need to bite Kuzan over a bow._

 **A/N**

 **I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT CHAPTER 7. I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT I WHEN I WAS GOING THROUGH THE CHAPTERS TO FIX TYPOS AND SPELLING MISTAKES THAT I ACCIDENTALLY UPLOADED THE PROLUGE IN ITS PLACE! I'VE GOT IT FIXED NOW THOUGH.**

 **MEEKO IS ADORABLE AND IM ALREADY IN LOVE WITH HIM AS A FAMILIAR. AND THE STORY IS ABOUT TO HAVE A LOT MORE CHARACTERS BEING INTRODUCED SOON AS WELL.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE I OWN MY O.C.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY**


	11. Setting Sail

"Hey Meeko? Are there any more Inari or familiars like you out there? I mean you've been sealed away for centuries, where are all the others that you spoke of?"

At this point I'm back at my apartment packing everything up to get ready for transport to Garps ship. Bright side to being stuck on a ship for so long is I get my own room as being the only female on Garps crew. So I won't have to worry about putting any of my things in storage.

Meeko is 'helping' by rolling around on the freshly folded linens I've just pulled off the lines. He is so carefree I can't help but be amused by his antics. But at my question he stops rolling around and answers quietly back "I don't know honestly. I haven't smelled anyone familiar since I came out of the egg. If they are around its far away from here. I hope I can find out what happened to everyone to make the world change so much to where yokai and magic disappeared."

 _He looks so sad now. I shouldn't have asked that, its upset him now._

"Well the world is a big place. Perhaps they have found a new island to settle down on. I have faith that you'll the find the answers to the questions you have. Have hope Meeko."

I can't help but be supportive for this little guy, after all he was sealed away for so long just to wake up in the same but different world and find out that everything and everyone he knew was just gone with no explanation. How horrible that is. But he is here with me now, and as much as I wanted to avoid his egg from cracking it did, he chose me for some reason and I already feel so protective of him.

Smiling now he continues rolling around enjoying the softness of the sheets "You're right Laurel, its been so long now they're probably off somewhere in solitude. I'll find them one day, and when I do I'll be super strong and all grown up. And you'll be there too. It really will be the best when that happens."

 _The optimism he has is good. He's going to need it for the future._

"Hey Laurel?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really glad I chose you. There were some people that I felt that I could have chosen lots of times when I was sealed away, but you're the best." Stopping my packing I look over at him confused "Meeko I'm flattered you think so, but you haven't even known me for more than two days now. "

"Yes I do. Cause I could feel your heart." At my look of confusion he pads over to me and jumps from the floor to the dresser to my shoulder to nuzzle my cheek. "Since I couldn't see or speak to anyone while I was sealed I could only feel out with my aura. And you felt so….so…..peaceful."

"Peaceful?" I was anything but peaceful during that meeting fiasco.

"Yea. You have a peaceful aura. Reminds me of my momma in a way. Soothing and thoughtful and not any malice or greed either. Scarface even told me how you refused the magic, so I know that since you turned down power at the start you won't be tempted by power later on. And when I felt you deny me when I was in the egg that just made me want to choose you more, which is when I made my egg move. You have a good heart, when you were offered power you declined it. When faced with adversary when that man grabbed you, instead of acting in violence you handled it as calmly as you could. You are the best person I could have ever chosen."

… _..that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard._ Returning to packing I allow him to stay on my shoulder. He stays there for the rest of the afternoon into the evening just keeping me company and chattering away at the slightest thing as I finish my tasks. _I could really get used to this, it's nice to have a companion to keep me company. I have a feeling that Meeko will end up being one of my closest friends._

 **THE FOLLOWING DAY ON GARPS SHIP**

"AHHHHHH! THIS IS SO COOL! THIS SHIP IS SO AMAZING! ITS SO BIG!"

Meekos darting back and forth across the deck as quick as he can getting into everything. Garps men are trying to catch him for the umpteenth time after he starts to run across the deck rails. He is running a little erratically which is why they are freaking out a bit.

 _Oh he nearly fell off for real that time._

"So what do you think of everything so far Laurel? Its been an interesting few days hasn't it?" Bogard has been keeping me company on the deck after he finished his duties after setting off from Marineford.

He's been with Garp ever since I can remember, about a head taller than Garp he wears a large gray fedora and a matching suit with a marine officers coat covering it, a katana hanging on his hip. When it comes to Garp and Bogard, Garp is definitely brawn while Bogard is brains. Not saying Garp isn't …intelligent? But he really does reckless things more so than he should.

I've been able to get on his good side ever since two years ago when I found out that he enjoys smoking a kiseru ( a long traditional bamboo pipe with a metal bowl at the end ). I had found an excellent kizami (a finely shredded tobacco product resembling hair ) at a market in Water 7 on one of our visits that had come as a complimentary item with some purchases I had made. I had no use for it so I had given it to Bogard, he was very enthusiastic about it and opened up tremendously afterwards.

"It has been a whirlwind to be honest. I keep feeling like this isn't really happening as much as it clearly is. Meeko has been a delight as hyperactive as he is and it seems like he's found a kindred spirit in Garp when it comes to energy, so that's a definite relief for me. I am worried about my training though. Meeko wants to get started tomorrow on the basics so he wanted to get used to being on a ship today. So today at least I get to relax. As for the future…."

"I see, Garp was 'cough cough' very adamant on you coming with us to the New World. He didn't want to leave you in Marineford under any circumstances. He cares for you deeply Laurel. I just wanted you know that. He will stand by your side though anything that happens in the future as will the rest of us. We see you worry Laurel, and we understand your worry as well. It's a difficult position you've found yourself in that's for sure."

Laughing comes from the deck. Looking over to the source I see Garp chasing one of the crewmembers yelling about an error in rations as Meeko is on the top of his head gripping his hair hanging on as he squeals in delight with his little backlegs and fluffy golden tail waving in the air as Garps speed increases after the terrified man, the rest of the crew pausing in their tasks to watch the spectical. Bogard and myself burst out laughing ourselves watching.

 _As crazy as this crew is, they are my family. Through thick or thin, no matter what happens I'll stand by their side. I'll train hard with my magic. Not for Kong not for the Gorosei and not for the World Government. I'll do it for them, no one else._

 **I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE. I OWN MY OC AND MEEKO.**

 **A HUGE SHOUTOUT OF THANKS TO MY FIRST FEW REVIEWERS.**

 **MADELVER**

 **VONGOLA10**

 **AND CHRONICLE WES**

 **I GET ALL FUZZY INSIDE WHEN I SEE THAT I HAVE A FOLLOW AND FAVORITE. BUT I GET EXTRA GIDDY WHENEVER I SEE THAT SOMEONE HAS ENJOYED MY STORY SO FAR THAT THEY WENT THAT EXTRA MILE TO REVIEW AS WELL.**

 **JUST IN CASE ANYONE WAS WONDERING, NO LAUREL WILL NOT BECOME ALL POWERFUL ETC ETC. SHE WILL NOT BE A OOC. SHES WAY TO MUCH OF A PACIFIST LOL.**

 **MY MIND WORKS IN OVERDRIVE WHEN IT COMES TO THIS STORY SO I AM DEFINITLY NOT GOING TO BE STOPPING ANYTIME SOON. HOWEVER I DO WORK A FULLTIME JOB WITH AN ERRATIC SCHEDULE. SO THE MOST I'LL BE ABLE TO TYPE ALL THIS OUT AND UPDATE WILL BE A MINIMUM OF ONE TO A MAX OF TWO TIMES A WEEK.**

 **THANKS AGAIN!**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW (^.^)**

 **ESCA249**


	12. Rain rain go away

**TIME SKIP 3 MONTHS**

It's a sunny day out in the middle of the ocean, ideally it would even be considered to be the perfect day. Blue skys, white fluffy clouds and a medium wind to push the sails. At least it would be if the marine ship belonging to a certain Vice-Admiral Garp wasn't sailing on that ocean in a current state of chaos.

"I'M SO SORRY!"

"LAUUURRREEELLLLL!" that one name was screamed from every crewmember aboard.

 **POV**

Ok, so none of this was my fault. I blame Meeko. MEEKO. In the past several months I've been learning lots. It turns out that meditation was the very first thing I needed to learn, and since I've never meditated before it was a trial to learn. I'm so not the type to sit in one place for too long. But lucky lucky me Bogard and Garp were there to make sure me and Meeko were focusing on our studies by putting us in the center of the main deck and yelling advice. _NOT HELPFUL!_

We found the basics to magic which was pretty interesting both in theory and in practice.

Learning to move energy through your body is easy with a little persistent practice. First visualize the energy in your body as a white light, filling every inch of you and moving in slow currents. Observe this energy and quietly try to get a sense of it. Are there areas where the energy seems to congregate more densely? Most people will find that the center of their torso carries the bulk of the energy. This is because of the "chakras", psychic centers, that we'll go into a bit further. You don't have to be completely certain how accurate your visualization of your energy is; just form a concept as best as you can.

Direct your mind's focus to this energy and take active control of its flow. Guide the energy down to the hand that you favor most. This will likely be the hand you write with, so righties stick with the right, and lefties with the left.. Move the energy to this chosen hand and let it build up there, visualizing the energy becoming brighter as it condenses. Physically, your hand may be in any position you prefer. Many like building a powerful energy up in a fist, while others keep their palm straight, preparing for the eventual discharge.

And once I was able to manifest the energy I was so excited…..that was until Meeko started screaming about it scaring the hell out of me and making me lose my energy releasing it from my hand…and it went right into the sail.

Setting it on fire.

Shit.

Now I'm being yelled at and there is a chain of men pulling buckets of water out of the ocean to extinguish the flames.

"I'm so sorry it was an accident! Meeko is there anyway I can remove the flames?!"

"No that's advanced. But since we are surrounded by water you can use a rain spell! Its easy to do but the book says it won't last but for more than a few minutes and it'll probably take half of your energy since you don't have a very large magical reservoir."

Crew "TAKE RESPONISBILITY!"

"….half my energy it is, what do I do?"

"Focus your energy into the sky and concentrate on the water around you. Envision it falling from the sky and say the word _Pluviam_ it means rain." Turning towards the sails I do as Meeko instructed, holding out a hand I maintain my focus on the objective.

 _"Pluviam_!"

Gray clouds form quickly above the sail and a rumbling sound fills the air as rain lightly starts to fall. "I DID IT!"

Celebrating my victory with Meeko and the cheering of the crew quickly becomes silent as more rain starts to fall….and then it falls harder and faster…..and now there is a downpour of enough rain to be considered a bad storm. And the crew, myself and Meeko are drenched. Like jumped into the ocean drenched.

"Hey Meeko?" Looking up at me with his fur so wet he resembled a rat. "Yeah?"

"Are you sure I did it right?" The crew is in between being happy and enraged at the same time. And I think my best bet is to make a break for it. "Yep, I just think your focus may have been a bbbiiiiiittt off."

"Mah mah maybe we should try something more simple later on?" shaking out his fur he responds "That's a good idea. I'm hungry anyways." Enraged, the crew is definitely enraged. Guess I'm on kitchen duty again to make it up to them, I have a feeling things are going to be very interesting the more I learn.

 **OUTSIDE POV**

Sailing along the sea there was an interesting site. A large marine ship with a dogs head figurine looked as though it was being stalked by a raincloud. A very angry raincloud. And if you were to listen through the hard fall of the rain you'd hear shouting from multiple voices and a feminine scream.

 **TIME SKIP TWO MORE MONTHS**

Ok so I've finally got a handle on keeping my magic in focus. And I learned a few neat little spells. Nothing big mind you. Those call for a much larger magical reservoir than what I have right now. The book says the size of it comes with time and practice. Or I could increase it by meditation.

I really hate meditation.

So that one is a no. I'd rather practice till I exhaust my energy.

So after the sail tragedy. _I was in so much trouble with Bogard. Garp was oddly enough extremely proud of the range of accidental destruction._

We looked into non offensive magic. My favorite I've been able to do so far is _Aureum papilionem_ Golden Butterfly. I can make a huge cloud of golden glittering butterflies just fluttering around in the sky. It's the best at night though, they reflect all over the ocean making water glow gold all around the ship. More than one crewmate has requested it at night.

The second is _Sana_ Heal. Its nothing huge mostly healing minor rope burn, small cuts etc. And it take a huge amount of energy but I try and get all the practice I can on the crew. It should be able to increase in what its healing range is with time as I grow as a witch.

Third is _Mutatis_ _Colour_ which is change color. Once I focus on my target I can change the color of anything for a few minutes. I had a lot of fun changing Meekos fur to pink when he wasn't around any reflective surfaces.

 _He hates that color._

So now I'm practicing _Crescere_ Growth. I'm thinking if I get a good handle on this one I can help grow herbs for the infirmary and my potions, and grow vegetables to help out the kitchen.

"Garp! Ship ahead!" Stopping my practice for the day I start at the announcement. We haven't seen another ship in the last week, I wonder who else is on this route. Looking over the railing I squint out into the distance. "Mah mah Iggnes who is it?" Looking down from the crows nest he cries out "No clue!Garp took the telescope earlier for something he said was important!"

Walking up to my side Bogard held up the telescope. " He gave it to me earlier. Said he was done with whatever he was doing. " Expanding it out and placing it to his eye he focuses it onto the mystery ship in the distance.

"GARP!WHITEBEARD PIRATES DEAD AHEAD!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As the crew unfurls the sails to catch the wind to advance on the Yonkos ship I see exactly what Garp wanted to do with the telescope.

 _Mah mah, do I go take cover before we reach the ship or tell Bogard that Garp rigged the scope with black paint? His eye has a huge ring around it._

 **I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE. I OWN MY OC MEEKO**

 **TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT?! I SURPRISED MYSELF WITH THAT ONE.**

 **MY LEGS HURTS FROM BEING IN ONE PLACE FOR SO LONG THOUGH.**

 **ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

 **ESCA249**


	13. Mouthful of butterflies

With his pointed ear at the door listening to the clashing from the other side Meeko looks over at me "Hey Laurel, how long do you think we're going to have to stay down here?"

"I don't know Meeko. They've been fighting for a while now. What do you think Iggnes? You were on the ship last time both of the crews met."

 _It sounds like Garp and Whitebeard are having a grand old time though, thank Kami that they haven't gone all out though. If they did we would have already been blown out of the water._

Placing the kettle I just filled with water on the stove to boil I turn to Iggnes as he comes away from the door with Meeko. "Last time they battled on the high sea it was an all day battle and I'm pretty positive that Garp and Newgate only continued all day because they think it's fun. Garp was laughing all day."

 _That sounds extremely accurate._

 ***BOOM***

"Bwahahahahaha!"

"Gurahahahahaha!"

 _Yep, extremely accurate._

"Well there's nothing we can do until the fighting stops. Iggnes would you like peach or orange tea?"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!?"

How could I not? After all if you think about it there's only one way for this to end and that's for both parties to exhaust their strength and of mutual retreat. Even though Garp and Whitebeard are extremely strong if they were to go all out both crews would be wiped out by the backlash. And both captains care for their crews too much to do so. These battles are all fun and games for them.

"I don't want tea! I want to be out there fighting with my crew and my captian!"

"Mah mah, I'm not making you stay in the kitchen Iggnes. Garp just said to make sure that me and Meeko were safe. He didn't say anything about staying with us. Meeko stop pawing at my legs!"

"But….but…."

"Haha. What do we have here boys? Looks like a cook, a marine, and a pet all nice and neat in one room for us."

 _Oh hell no._

Turning around I see a group of three pirates at the door. The open door. "Meeko why didn't you say anything?!"

"I TRIED!"

Iggnes charges at the the newly entered pirates raising his sword and letting out a battle cry, the pirates laugh and two make a low jump and grab onto Iggnes legs as the third slams the hilt of his sword against his head instantly knocking him out. Grinning they turn towards myself and Meeko.

The pirate that hit Iggnes steps towards me as he motions for the other two to start moving, "Now now lady, we don't want no trouble and it looks as though neither do you. We just want some supplies for our ship so just stay there like a good little woman and let us do our jobs."

 _Condescending asshole_

The others have already filled some bags with stuff and are on their way out of the door. Meeko is still pawing at my legs. Iggnes has got a pretty bad gash on his head that's slowly bleeding. Let them take what they want, after all everything is replaceable so no big loss in the long run. Iggnes is my first priority.

"Take what you want and leave, just don't hurt him anymore." Be passive and they'll lose interest, I can heal Iggnes quickly with Sana as soon as they leave.

"Haha! We have all that we can carry, goodbye pretty marine cook." With that he runs out the door after his crew mates and as soon as he does I'm on the floor hands over Iggnes head saying the incantation, my hands start to glow blue as it goes to Iggnes wound making the flesh slowly stitch itself back together and stopping the bleeding. I'll let it heal the rest of the way naturally so I don't use up too much strength. He'll wake up with a splitting headache that's for damn sure.

"Meeko what is it?! Either say something or stop scratching at my leg!"

"THEY TOOK THE BBBBOOOOOOOKKKKKKKK!"

"What book? Meeko there are books all over the room."

"THE SPELL BOOK! LAUREL WE HAVE TO GET IT BACK THAT'S THE ONLY ONE!" Meeko is crying huge tears at this point and his nose sniffing hard.

… _..the spell book….only one…..no more learning magic to protect my friends…..no….its in enemy hands….the government…they'll blame Garp…no_

FUCK! Getting up from the floor I grab the kettle off the burner and sprint out of the door to follow the pirates, Meeko running next to me still with huge tears waving in the air from his eyes. If that book leaves this ship then everything we've been working so hard for the past few months is over. Running up the stairs and slamming the door to the deck open I see Marines and Whitebeard pirates fighting everywhere and the pirates I'm looking for….there!

"Meeko run across the railings and cut them off! I'll be right behind you." Nodding he hops onto the rails and at top speed chases them down and bites onto the bag one of them is holding. "HEY!" Weaving in and out beside the combat I get four feet away from the pirates I'm chasing and shout at Meeko to move, making sure he's out of the way I take the top off the kettle and throw the scalding hot water across the feet and legs of the pirates causing a shriek to come from them.

 _That's what you get sandal wearing thieving bastards_

"Meeko find the book!" Ripping open the first bag I start throwing things out of it to find my goal as Meeko's going through the other one. "I found it!"

 _Thank Kami, we can't afford to lose that._

A tall shadow falls over me as I'm reaching for Meeko and the spellbook.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing injuring my men like that yoi?"

Turning around slowly I see a terrifying sight. Blue khaki pants and a purple shirt opened to show the Whitebeard mark on his chest, lazy pale piercing eyes and blond hair hanging in his face….Whitebeard 1st commander Marco the Phoenix is crouching next to me blue flames licking his face in the most creepy way.

" _Aureum Papilionem!"_ A gigantic WAVE of butterflies bursts from my hand and smashes into the Whitebeard commander as it lifts him off his feet from the force and sending him across the deck and back to the deck of the Moby Dick.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! ATTA GIRL LAUREL!"

And from the Moby Dick an enraged shout of "WHAT THE FUCK!" as well as raucous laughter from the pirates on its deck.

… _..oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit_

Scooping up Meeko and the book I make a break for the door to get off the deck, and as I'm halfway there hear a cry of panic from Bogard as I'm lifted off my feet from something grabbing the back of my dress and all of a sudden I'm in the air. High in the air. VERY FUCKING HIGH IN THE AIR!

"Put me down!" Twisting around in the air I see a very angry Marco the Phoenix in his winged form with butterfly wings caught in his hair and golden powder from the butterflies wings staining his clothes and face as a muscle tick is going by his eye.

"I SWALLOWED SOME OF THOSE DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL GIRLIE?!"

"Don't blame me! You're men stole my book and then you scared the hell out of me! It was a normal reaction!"

"Normal reaction?! That was not a normal reaction! Most people throw a punch not drown someone in fucking butterflies!"

"I've never punched someone so I reacted in the only way I knew how!"

"What kind of marine has never thrown a punch?!"

"I'm not a marine I'm a secretary! Meeko help me out here!"

I can't blame Meeko. After all he did just what I told him to. He helped.

"Stop biting me you damn fox!"

Growling Meeko had bitten down hard onto Marcos hand that was around my waist holding me in the air. And in the process of getting Meeko off, he dropped us.

Into the water from the air.

Gasping for air as I come up from the water and grabbing onto the buoy that was thrown my way we are pulled back up onto Garps ship, coughing up sea water I'm glaring up at the Moby Dick as that blonde pigeon has made his way back there and is now yelling at his fellow commanders that are laughing at him. Marching my way across the deck I'm clutching the rails with rage as I yell up at the stupid turkey.

"Was dropping me necessary you jackass?!"

"Yeah it was you crazy woman! Your damn pet bit me in the hand! It's still bleeding yoi!"

"Stupid pigeon!"

"Insane idiot!"

"Flaming Turkey!"

"I'm a phoenix you raging runt! Get it right!"

"You look like a damn dodo bird!"

"GURAHAHAHAHA! Marco you found yourself a cheeky woman! Arguing like a married couple already."

Myself and Marco "WITH HIM/HER?! NO WAY IN HELL!"

"NEWGATE! KEEP YOUR MEN AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS SECRETARY!"

Meeko's yapping away at the pirates from the railings as the ships start to pull away from each other. Mutual retreat just like I had originally predicted. The marines are bleeding and bruised but so are the pirates. Bogard is yelling at Garp again for some reason or another and Garp is yelling at Whitebeard and Whitebeard is laughing with his commanders at Marco whos finally realized that he has insect wings in his hair and is yelling at a man with a brown pompadour hairstyle who's pointing and laughing at him.

Feathered jerk. If this is the last time I see him I couldn't be happier. With a point of my finger and a quick _Mutatis Colour_ I turn said feathered jerk bright a super bright orange. Skin clothes and hair, it'll last several hours at the least.

"What the hell yoi!?"

 **Thanks for staying with me guys and gals. Sorry about the delay in posting another chapter I've been super busy with starting a new job ( just got the job Tues! ) and my cars been in pieces at a mechanics shop -_- so I have had a lot going on. No worries though I haven't forgotten about my story. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I do love reviews!**

 ***hint hint***

 **Esca249**


	14. Double double boil and trouble

So remember the confrontation with the Whitebeard pirates?

Yeah, that was three months ago. Now me and Meeko are on a little island called Flora that is a few islands to the north of Marineford. After two months of sailing around the New World something frightening happened.

Kong called, there was a mandatory meeting at Mariejois that Garp was needed to report to. And all five of the Gorosei and two Celestial Dragons would be attending so he could give them a progress report on my magic. After the call on the Den Den Mushi Garp was furious, he was pacing the floor for hours with Bogard, myself and Meeko in his cabin as he ranted about not wanting to go back to Mariejois while the Gorosei and Celestial Dragons all present.

And then Garp had an epiphany.

At the meeting he was supposed to give a progress report. Nothing was mentioned about me having to be present at Mariejois during that.

Is he going to catch hell for that convenient loophole? Oh, you bet your last berri he will. But that's the best thing about Monkey D. Garp, he could care less. So the solution for was to drop off me and Meeko off at Flora on his way back to Marineford so we'd be islands away. Considering it'll take at least three weeks to get to Mariejois, at the minimum a stay of a week there and then to come back to pick us up. Yeah, two months at least on Flora.

Which is actually really nice. Flora lives up to its name with the amount of vegetation that grows on the island, rolling hills filled with flowers and fruit everywhere. Peach trees grow beside the roads so you only have to reach up and grab a snack, berry bushes grow around the cottage I'm renting during my stay and Meeko has come back inside with a juice stained muzzle several times already and we've only been here for only five days now. It is the most beautiful spring island I've ever been too. Did I mention that spring is my favorite season? The weather is not to hot and not to cold. Perfection.

The cottage I'm renting is gorgeous itself. Located about a mile from town for privacy and surrounded by several trees, it has beautiful red brick walls, and a light gray roof is the first thing you see when you walk up the cobblestone path through the trees. The interior walls are a lovely shade of a very light green with pure white doors and shining cherrywood furniture. White sheer curtains line the walls and soft white throw blankets hang across the couches. A super king size bed covered in the most fluffiest white comforter and pillows is where I've found heaven, and the kitchen is beautifully done with copper pots and pans hanging from a trellis that was put on the wall. There is even a small garden in the back where I can use _Crescere_ to grow my herbs. I'm quite proud that I've gotten very proficient in that spell and I'm working on a potion that greatly helps the aliments of arthritis right now. There is a little old lady in town that suffers from it so I want to see if this helps with her daily pain.

I wonder if I can stay here forever.

"Meeko can you bring me some of the frankincense and cats claw out of the back?" Stirring counterclockwise for a few seconds and now to let it simmer for fifteen minutes.

Trotting through the backdoor with the herbs in his mouth like a little bouquet, Meeko jumps to the counter and I take them from his mouth as I pull the stone grinder towards me to put in the cats claw and flax seed to mash down to a pulp. "The garden is overflowing Laurel, anymore and we'll have to sell some at the market to make room for anything new you want to grow. And can you cast _Crescere_ on the berry bushes? It's running low on berries."

"Mah mah well if you stopped eating all of them maybe we wouldn't be running low on them Meeko."

"I do not!" He exclaimed. Turning to him after grabbing a tissue I grab his muzzle gently and wipe it, pulling it away I show the tissue. Stained purple.

"You were saying Meeko?" All of a sudden becoming bashful he pounces off the counter to head to the backdoor. "You're such a meanie sometimes Laurel."

"Love you too Meeko, don't worry I'll get to that later on today, and I'm leaving the house in ten minutes to go to town for a bit so don't worry if I'm not here when you get back." Poking his head around the corner he squeals out a thank you and disappears into the shrubbery again.

Pouring the herb mixture into the pot I give it a quick stir. Once clockwise and three times counterclockwise, and then grabbing a needle its time for the final ingredient.

Blood.

I was grossed out a bit when I first started to make potions after reading that little tid bit. Turns out that the last ingredients in all potions is a drop of blood from the witch that brews it. In the book it details that the enzymes in the blood of a magic user is what makes ordinary herbs and other ingredients extraordinary. If a non magical person were to brew this exact same potion perfectly they still wouldn't be able to make a working potion as a drop of blood is needed both to start and end the brew. One drop into a empty pot then you start adding and stirring, and at the end one last drop. After reading all of that it was actually incredibly interesting.

Laying out some wooden discs made of cherrywood (they are the size of a gold coin with a small hole drilled into the top of it to put a thread through to wear around the neck) I prick my finger and squeeze the tip so a thick drop of ruby red blood falls into the pot. Wrapping up my finger with the band aid I had on hand I take each of the discs ( I have 24 total ) and begin the process of placing each of them inside the potion, fully submerged for fifteen seconds a piece then pull them out and let them air dry on the counter. It was actually fun to watch that part, each time the disc was fully submerged into the potion it actually SUCKED up the liquid into the disc. So at the end of twenty four discs there was no liquid to be found in the pot at all.

Now you can drink the liquid if you wanted an immediate relief, however the effects don't last as long as a disc which I have found to be my preferred method of distributing the potions. The discs can last up to six weeks at a time once they are activated and even a non magic user can activate them as well which is great so I can make as many as I want without worrying about waste. All you have to do is scratch the middle. And then wear it. Simple right?

Cleaning the area and hanging the pot up to dry I grab my bag out off the coat hook by the door and start wrapping and packing all of the discs away in it, grabbing my keys I leave the cottage locking the front door behind me. "Meeko! I'm off now, make sure that if you come in that you wipe off your paws!"

"IT WAS ONLY ONE TIME!" he shouted from the back. That may be, but it only takes once with that amount of white in the house.

 **TIME SKIP HALF AN HOUR WALK TO TOWN**

"Good morning Mrs. Caputo, how is your arthritis today?" Giving the eighty two year old woman a warm hug in hello I place my bag down onto the table and reach in for an amulet.

"I swear that these old bones sound more and more like the groaning of this old house everyday now. You will be an angel if you can actually help me manage this pain Laurel."

Mrs. Caputo runs one of the local pubs in Flora. I met her when I first came to town before I found the cottage. Me and Meeko were roaming the town and the most mouth watering aroma hit us all at once. After she had fed us until we had food coming out of our ears we ended up chatting and bonding fairly quickly. She's been around since before the time of Gol D. Roger and oh the stories she could tell. Captivating is an understatement.

"Do you mind if I put it on for you?" Nodding her head I walk over to where she is sitting and gently move her wispy grey hair to the side so it wouldn't get caught in the chain I had threaded through the disc. Placing the amulet gently over her neck and moving around the the front of her I hold the amulet between my thumb and first finger and in the moment of truth, scratched the center.

Taking a few steps back I ask "How do you feel?" She's just sitting there practically motionless just staring at her hands not looking at me at all. Its starting to worry me. "...e..l" a faint whisper comes from her.

"I'm sorry? Could you repeat that ma'am?"

"Feel...the pain...its ebbing away." She stands up and starts to walk slowly around the room flexing her hands and bending her knees. Walking next to her to steady her if she looses strength we make two laps around the room before she looks to me with the biggest grin on her face.

"Its gone! The pain from my arthritis is gone. I don't care what the rest of the world says about you, you are a good wonderful kind witch and I am so happy to have had you come into my pub so I had a chance to meet you."

"Mah mah , those are very kind words but I need you to focus on a few things for me. Can you still have feeling in all of your limbs?"

"Yes."

"Can you feel the arthritis, but not feel the pain accompanying it?"

"...yeah...its there but only if i focus on it. But still no major pain that usually comes with it."

"Good, that means that in a case of injury or illness the amulet won't mask or hide any symptoms, I want you to wear that for two weeks and keep very close attention to what your pain scale is everyday and keep a log of your pain,daily activities and anything additional that my seem out of the ordinary ok?"

"I can do that Laurel. Now you and that adorable little fox of yours come back to my pub later on this afternoon and I'm going to make you the best meal you've ever had."

Grabbing my bag I give her a quick hug I assure her that we will be back later for a meal. Leaving the shop out to the uneven pavement I take a quick look back into the shop through the big window and have a quiet chuckle to myself as I watch the eighty two year old do a backwards shuffle while laughing like a loon. Turning to make my way to the port I crash into the back of a red shirt on a large figure causing us both to stumble.

"I'm so sorry, that was totally my fault!" Turning towards me the figure looks down at me and I can't believe who it is.

 _I thought everyone was at Mariejois?!_

"Sir Jimbe? What are you doing here?"

 **SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT GUYS. I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY LEARNING MY NEW JOB AND I'VE BEEN SO TIRED THE PAST SEVERAL DAYS, SO I KNOW I'M PAST MY USUALLY TIME FOR A POST. I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED THE NEW CHAPTER NOT ALOT OF ACTION I KNOW BUT THIS IS A SLOW BUILD STORY.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE. I OWN MY O.C. LAUREL LAPUTA AND MEEKO.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
